Happy Birthday
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Written for Meti's birthday! Itachi gets a special birthday present from his lover and it's something he had never expected. AU, HidaIta, yaoi and just lots of sweet stuff


This one is specially written for my lovely girl, Meti! It's her birthday today and I am already almost too late! I am so sorry for that, but I hope you will like this story anyway. I think it's really good and I hope you will feel the same way.

Now a little note on how I have written this and why. This is from the first POV and it's done this way so you can actually feel like the I person. It is Itachi in this case, but I hope it will make you feel just as special as Itachi does. And it's also kind of very sweet, so I will spare you the sweet notes here ;)

Happy birthday, Meti and may I write you stories for your birthday for many years still.

...

A chair placed in the middle of the room. Balloons attached to it and some other frilly things I didn't want to think about. It's a miracle they didn't colour the chair itself, but maybe that was because you couldn't see the wood of it anymore anyway. They really went full out this year. Although I think it was only Deidara. He usually really liked these things and made sure everyone had a nice birthday, because he expected the same treatment from us and of course we always screwed up.

But now I am just sitting here in the decorated chair with the whole group staring at me like I am some kind of entertainment show. They said this would be fun, but I have no idea when the fun will actually start. Every time I actually want to do something Deidara gives me a dirty look and I quietly sit down again. So we went through the whole singing off tune, eating a cake Kakuzu got somewhere on sale and now it was time for the presents.

Some seemed very eager to give me their gift and some just looked bored and I knew they would just give me money or a coupon of some sort. Not a very interesting gift, but still very useful. There was one person I was keeping an eye on. My best friend I secretly have been seeing for a few weeks now. I don't quite remember how it happened, but I'm glad it did. Sometimes when he looked at me with his mocking grin on his face my heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It was a strange feeling and one I wasn't familiar with, but ever since the feelings came, I didn't want them to leave anymore.

Of course at this moment Hidan was giving me that grin, the one that made me feel all kinds of things. This time I also felt embarrassed that I could even feel this way with all these people around. I could only hope no one notices. I try avoiding his eyes as much as possible, but now everyone had given me their gift and it was Hidan's turn. There was no escaping it now. Every year Hidan had given me money so I could buy something I like, but this year there was a little pink bag beneath his seat and I knew it was for me. I had been eyeing it the entire evening and have been damn curious to what is inside it.

'Come on, Hidan. It's your turn,' Deidara announced happily, clapping his hands in the process. He was probably just as excited as I was to finally see what it was since the blue eyes were now staring at the pink little bag as well.

This all only made Hidan grin more first, but then a sad expression found his face. I knew immediately it was played. Such an actor and he thought he could fool me. I knew him well enough. 'Well I got this really amazing present for Itachi, but unfortunately it didn't come in in time. So for now I only have this chocolate bar to make it up to you.' He shot me this apologetic smile, keeping the act up as much as possible as he handed me the bar. I could first only stare at it and then I stared at the little pink bag that was still sitting under his seat. There was more in there, I am sure of it.

Some of my friends rolled their eyes and murmured how typical it was of the silver haired man. Yeah, it was a miracle that he actually got me something, but then only logical if it would be late. It just made me wonder why he played this.

There wasn't much time to think about as the night progressed and Deidara of course had arranged more stuff to do. We played some weird games, did some drinking and then just relaxed on the couch until one by one called it a night. I felt a little tipsy after almost everyone had left. Only Hidan and Deidara remained as they cleaned up the house. Okay, maybe I was a little more than tipsy, but someone kept filling my glass and I wasn't one to say no.

The clinging of plates in the sink announced that someone was doing the dishes, but before I really realised it, they were already done and Hidan was guiding Deidara out the door, claiming he would get me to bed. Like I needed someone to get me to bed… I could very well still do that on my own. Might take me a little longer, but I had the time. Tomorrow I still had a day off, so it is all good.

Hidan got back from the hallway, finally being able to get rid of Deidara and I thought he would be taking me to my bedroom now, but instead he just left me on the couch and went into the bedroom on his own. I failed to notice he brought little pink bag of course.

It still bothered me he went into the bedroom on his own, so I stumbled to my feet, flinging my empty glass of the side table and slowly walked to the bedroom. I could hear Hidan walk around in my bedroom and suddenly some soft music was put on. What the hell was he doing in there? My hand went to the door handle and when I wanted to push it down, the door flung open already. Before I could really take a look, my eyes were covered with something. My hands went up and felt the soft fabric that was now being tied behind my head.

'What are you doing?' I ask softly as I also notice the soft sweet smell of vanilla linger in the room. Hidan guides me forward as he answers me, but it still doesn't say much.

'I am going to pamper you on your special day,' he whispers back, making me sit down on my bed. The sheets have been changed for something else, something much softer and I feel like snuggling up in it. 'Your eyes are now covered by your first present. A new scarf that can be used for fun, but will also keep you warm on cold days.' His warm hands proceed to button down my shirt and pull it off once done and I don't feel the need to protest at all. Let him undress me, let him pamper me. I would do anything to feel those rough hands all over my body anyway. His touches drove me insane.

Before I knew it all my clothes had been taken off and I had no idea what was coming next. It excited me, but I was also very nervous. Nothing was too much for Hidan, so he could have planned really anything. Then I feel his rough hand pushing softly on my shoulder, forcing me to lie down. My head hits the pillow and a sigh leaves my lips as my naked body now touches the soft fabric of the sheets.

The bed dips slightly under Hidan's weight as he sits down next to me and I hear him squirt something into his hands. My mind is too fuzzy to realise what it is, but when I feel his hand smearing the cold liquid over my body, I know what it is. He puts pressure on different points of my body, massaging the knots away wherever he finds them.

'You're really good at this,' I softly moan, my body leaning up into his touches.

I can almost see the smirk forming on his face as his hands reach a little lower on my abdomen, leaving a teasing tingling feeling in my nether regions. 'I've had some massaging lessons to make sure I would be able to treat you right on your birthday. Kakuzu was very willing to teach me once I gave him enough money.' His voice stayed oddly soft, mixing just right with the music playing in the background.

'Well he did a great job,' I compliment, sighing again as I now sink lower into the pillow. It stays quiet for a while and it surprises me Hidan doesn't go for the compliment right away, but just left it hanging there. Such a strange night this turned out to be.

His hands go down my right leg and rub my foot for a few good minutes and then treat the other leg and foot the same way. I can feel myself drifting off, the alcohol also still playing parts on my brain. But Hidan of course was ready for this and as soon as my head topples to the side, signalling I fell asleep, his hand goes to my slightly hardened length and gives it a pull. I couldn't deny the whole treatment was turning my on with his hands all over me, but this was just cruel. The sudden attention made my eyes snap open and a whimper leave my lips.

My hands had wrapped themselves around his neck, the scarf pulled away from my eyes in the process, as I sat up now, and staring deep into his mocking eyes. He was teasing me again. 'Calm down, beautiful. Just lay down and enjoy your present,' he says, his lips softly pressing against mine as he pushes me down again.

The kiss leaves me dizzy, the softness again surprising me, but also leaving me with need. I want more of those sweet lips, more pressure, more abuse of my soft lips, but it stays away.

My eyes have turned to slits and I don't feel like opening them further, but I don't want to close them either. I want to be able to see what Hidan's next move was, but then it would probably be smart if I am not staring at the ceiling. When I went and look down, it was already too late. The hot lips I had been craving before were now somewhere else. The hot tongue I wanted to feel in my mouth, currently sliding over my cock. Hidan was such a bastard for surprising me like that, but oh it felt so good.

He was sliding up and down my length and I couldn't help but grab onto the silky soft grey tresses, pushing him down on my cock again. The funny thing was that he actually let me push him down, eagerly swallowing me whole. Normally my hands would be pinned to the bed and I would be trying to fight him off to no avail of course. But now his hands were still sliding up and down my body, softly massaging every bit of skin he could get his hands on. It was strange, but such a nice change. Too bad I knew this was a onetime thing. Demanding things wasn't my thing anyway.

When Hidan had stayed down for a while, his throat contracting around my length, I shakily released him again, putting my hands back on the sheets and fisting them tightly. I needed him to move and he wouldn't be able to with my hands in his hair. And when he was released, he immediately glided back up, his tongue swirling around my cock. A loud moan escaped my lips as I threw my head back into the pillow. Why was he so good at this? Why did he know exactly where to touch me? Why was he stopping?

I open my eyes again, not knowing when I actually closed them and shoot him a confused look. I was getting so close and then he just stops. Shouldn't this day be all about me? And the smirk is back in its place as his purple eyes meet mine. What was this teasing man doing to me? He was driving me wild and it won't be long before I just jump him.

'Time to turn, lovely,' he murmurs seductively. And what's up with the nicknames? He knows I hate them and still they fit the mood, damn it. With a glare I do turn around and lay my head on top of my crossed arms. My annoyance disappears soon enough when those rough hands starts giving my back the same treatment as the front.

His hands leave me for a little while and I hear him squirt some new oil onto his hands. Not long after his hands are back on my legs and start rubbing upwards. He teasingly squeezes my ass cheeks and a giggle erupts from my throat. He laughs along while his hands reach higher and higher, getting to my shoulder blades and then I feel it. His erection sliding between my ass cheeks. When in the world did he even undress?! I can't keep the sounds in as it slides up and down, making me want him even more. Soft moans fall from my lips with every breath. He knows what he's doing to me and it won't be long till he takes advantage of this.

'Just tell me what you want, Itachi,' he murmurs softly, his hands still gliding up and down my back and his cock doing the same but then somewhere else. 'You only have to say it.'

The guy drives me insane. What does he expect of me? That I really just tell him to take me then and there, fuck me till the bed collapses and the neighbours are trying to knock the door out of its hinges? I don't know what to say, because surely I can't say all those things to him. My face would turn beet red. 'J-just fuck me,' I whisper and it's all I need to say.

His slick fingers still wet from the oil, slide between my ass cheeks and another needy moan leaves my lips when they touch my puckered hole. I left my ass up off the bed to get closer to him. To feel more from him.

A finger slips inside and I can feel his erection pressing against the side of my ass. He wants this just as bad as I do and before I know it I am pushing myself back on his finger, riding it as if I was riding his cock. Oh, how I long for it now. The second finger is added and I know this will be the last one. We both don't care anymore that it might not be enough, too needy to care. I ride the fingers again and he moves them around, stretching me the best way he knows how to.

And then suddenly the fingers leave and Hidan places his hands on my hips. Slowly he tilts me to the side, making me lay down on my right side. I wonder what he is planning on now. His treatment seemed too soft again while we had just gotten to a rougher point, a more desperate point. I just want him already, but he won't let me.

He lays down behind me, one arm wrapped around my torso and the other aligning his cock with my prepared entrance. I don't say anything, I just lift my hips a little to make it easier and he gladly pushes in, a groan leaving his lips for the first time that evening. He slides in slowly, but steadily and he doesn't stop until he is completely inside. I can feel my body shaking, but I can't stop it. All the touches made me so sensitive and this was just too much. Hidan was so close and it feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. No one else has ever made me feel this way.

Hidan lets me come down from my high, completely holding still and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. It makes me calm down and his arms around me make me feel safe. With a few deep breaths my body stills again and slowly Hidan starts moving. His arms stay around me, keeping me in place. His pace stays slow, sliding in and out of me. I can feel my walls tingle every time he slides in and I feel empty when he moves out again. I just want to keep him close, so with all my might I suck him in, squeezing my walls together.

A deep groan falls from his lips and he pushes in a little harder than before, just the way I like it. I moan now with every thrust he delivers and lay my head back against his shoulder. Our whole bodies are now connected. Our legs folded together, our lips connected in a soft and sweet kiss, a sloppy tongue slipping out of our mouths at times. At that point I felt so special, so loved, so everything.

I can feel Hidan's patience slipping away, his thrusts becoming a little rougher, his hands grabbing onto me and squeezing my soft skin and his teeth gritted to keep the groans from falling of his lips. 'Make me come, Hidan,' I whisper to him and the shiver that runs down is spine tells me he is relieved I just said that.

One arm leaves me and he places his hand on my ass, pulling my ass cheeks apart. He looks down and watches his cock disappear inside of me at a much faster pace now, but I am already lost. The way he's pounding into me, abusing my spot with everything he has. I just lay there on the bed now, my eyes shut closed, mouth opened in an on-going moan as drool slowly slips from my lips. I can't hold it back, not with the way he makes me feel inside.

Butterflies flutter in my stomach again, but also a little lower, warming up slowly. I know what's coming, but I am unable to move, unable to form real words. The only sounds that now leave my lips are screams and I am sure the neighbours will soon be at the door and maybe the bed will even cave. I don't know and I don't care. With the last few thrusts my hand suddenly reaches up and grabs a hold onto the silky silver hair. I pull on Hidan's head as I come violently, my cum staining the soft sheets below me.

Hidan still moves, but I don't really feel it anymore. My body feels numb, but completely satisfied and when I can hear his groans turning a little short, signalling he's about to come, I squeeze down my walls again, wanting him to feel the same way afterwards as I do. His body shakes as he comes deep inside of me and he pushes a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

It takes some time before we both come down from the complete satisfaction, but in the end I find myself buried in his arms, my head against his chest.

'Happy birthday, Itachi,' he says softly after a while and I can feel myself smiling in response. 'I hope you enjoyed your present.'

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him a little closer. 'It was the best gift I have gotten all day,' I say honestly in response and his squeeze around my body tells me this answer satisfies him. 'Too bad I can't tell anyone about it though.'

Hidan reaches back and shoots me a confused look. 'What do you mean? Kakuzu helped me plan the whole thing and Deidara surely will call you tomorrow asking how it was.'

'But I thought this all was a secret?' I ask him equally confused.

A broad smile forms on his lips, a real one this time and he hugs me close again, my face plastered against his chest. 'Like I would ever be able to keep this a secret. I need to tell anyone I am dating the most beautiful creature in the world,' he says with a chuckle mixed into his voice. He then falls quiet, but he says something quickly before I speak again. 'I love you, Itachi.'

For a moment there I am speechless. This was the first time he said anything like that to me and it was so early as well in this relationship. But still it felt right and the butterflies only increased. 'I love you too,' I murmur back as I bury my nose into the soft skin of his pale neck. He smells of sex, birthday cake and… just Hidan.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
